Redemption Song
by feelthesarcasm
Summary: When Phoenix allows Prosecutor Blackquill to stay in a spare bedroom in his apartment until he can find a place of his own, he never imagined them having anything in common besides their shamed careers during the dark age of the law. Or that the snarky, threatening samurai would make such great company
1. Chapter 1

"Can you do me a little favor boss?"

That's how it started. What Athena had considered a small favor was rather large to him. And yet, he wasn't surprised. All these years he thought that the situations Maya managed to get him involved with were crazy but truthfully, she didn't hold a candle to the combination of Trucy, Pearls and Athena who had done nothing but gang up on him with their big, hopeful eyes and pouty teenage lips ever since they came in contact with each other.

He didn't even have backup today as Prosecutor Gavin managed to snatch Apollo away for the afternoon leaving him defenseless. This situation had perplexed Phoenix into silence. It was so bizarre that he couldn't even process an answer he wanted to give.

"...Tell me again what the favor is?" Clarification was definitely needed. Maybe he had misheard. Perhaps there was a statement he blanked out on that made the question Athena had posed less unusual than it really was.

"W-well. You see, Simon just got released from prison a few weeks ago and he's been having a rough time. He's still waiting on back pay for the cases he prosecuted while incarcerated and aside from that, he's having a tough time finding a place to stay." Athena mumbled.

It wasn't all that surprising. News had a funny way of spreading. When you were found guilty of doing something, everyone seemed to know about it, but when you were cleared of any wrongdoing, the information didn't seem to get to people as quickly. That or they chose to ignore it. Blackquill was cleared of all charges, but to many he was still an intimidating, crazed ex-convict. Not really the best thing for a rental application. It was a good thing that Edgeworth was Chief Prosecutor and he still had a job or that would have been another nearly impossible hurdle.

"So, I suggested that maybe Mr. Blackquill could stay here at our spare room at the agency." Trucy piped in.

There, that was the part he thought he had misheard earlier, but it was clear that he had indeed heard the request in its entirety the first time around. Trucy asked if Blackquill could stay at the agency, though that wasn't entirely accurate. What she meant was if he could stay in the spare room of the apartment that they lived in next door to the agency.

Phoenix looked between the three girls. He shared a more sympathetic glance at Athena because it was clear this wasn't really her idea. She was just the one with the dilemma. No, this had Trucy and Pearls written all over it.

"I thought if anything he would stay with you?" He directs the question to Athena. He's not sure if the response will have any effect on his decision. He's still trying to process it in his head after all.

"Oh believe me, I offered. He stayed there for a few nights but he's uncomfortable there. And my apartment is so tiny, all I have to offer is the couch and I don't want to subject him to that for too long."

Pearls gave him a wide eyed stare and he could feel the resolve slowly sinking with every passing second. "Please Mr. Nick; he has nowhere else to go. Master Maya says you always help those who need it the most."

He could argue that this was true of clients, but had that really been the case? He spent years trying to repair the childhood trauma of Edgeworth, he had taken honorary guardianship over Pearls and Maya after everything happened with them. He adopted Trucy when there was no one else, even though he had no means to provide for her. While things were slow at the agency, Apollo had taken up residency in the spare room, much against his will. And when Athena had first come from Europe, she needed a place to stay as well.

But this wasn't a childhood friend, a mentor's broken family, an orphan girl or protégés they were talking about. They were talking about a man who was as good as a stranger to everyone but Athena (maybe even her after all of the past time) and hadn't tasted freedom in the past seven years.

They all stared at him intensely, waiting for an answer. He wondered if Blackquill would even accept the invitation if it were extended. If the man was too proud to stay with Athena, clearly he wouldn't want charity from a courtroom rival.

It's a dangerous bluff, but Phoenix has yet to meet a bluff that he wouldn't take a chance on. "Well...the offer is extended to him, if he wants to take it."

Trucy and Pearl squealed in delight for no reason other than they felt good helping someone in need. Athena seemed shocked that he actually said yes.

"Boss, you're really amazing. I don't know if I've ever told you that but you really are." He can tell she's grateful by the sniffles and tight embrace he's suddenly pulled into. But the girls are all satisfied and happy.

* * *

Days passed and the entire thing becomes an afterthought until Athena comes cheerfully into the office Monday morning.

"He said yes!"

Phoenix and Apollo both look at her with a confused expression.

"Who said yes to what?" Apollo asks.

"Simon! He said he would come stay here."

Apollo expression was somewhere in-between fear and confusion, while Phoenix's was entirely unreadable. He hadn't expected Blackquill to accept the invitation in a million years. There was only two real possibilities. Either Athena is a great negotiator or the man has reached the lowest point of desperation for shelter. Either way, his bluffing failed. He reminds himself to alert Edgeworth, as he'd be warning him that this day would come for years.

"What...do you mean stay here? Stay where?"

Trucy smiled. "Daddy said Mr. Blackquill could stay in our spare room until he finds an apartment of his own."

Apollo turned to Phoenix, still wearing the same expression he had been earlier.

"Not like in the office, but at our apartment, across the hall." Phoenix explained, as if that's going to clear up any of Apollo's questions.

Trucy came over wrapping her arms around him. "You're the kindest daddy in the world."

"Wouldn't it be awkward for a prosecutor and a defense attorney to be living together?"

"You don't have to worry Apollo. Simon's not going to be breathing down your neck or anything. He just needs a place to stay." Athena smiled patting her co-worker on the back. "He insists that he'll only need a place to stay for a few weeks and he'll pay rent."

Getting paid sounded nice, Phoenix had to admit. It had certainly been a busy year for the agency but it was also one that barely offered any profit. Mayor Tenma had paid Apollo for his representation but it wasn't a particularly wealthy village. Plus his daughter Jinxie was a friend of Trucy's. Then Athena had taken up the case of Juniper Woods, her childhood friend so of course, she hadn't asked for payment. Then there was the defense of astronaut Sol Starbuck that again, Apollo had taken without any financial payment. Though with how financially strapped the space center was recently, it probably wouldn't have been much. Charging to defend Athena would have been taking money from himself. He had defended that Orca in his first case back but the only payment he received was lifetime passes to the aquarium, which Pearls and Athena took great advantage of.

"We'll work out a suitable rate when he moves in. When exactly will that be?"

"The end of the week. I can't thank you again for this boss. You have no idea how much this means to me." Athena smiled, hugging him again.

* * *

By Wednesday, he and Trucy were in the spare bedroom cleaning out all of the magic props they have stored there. As they cleaned, Phoenix tried to imagine Blackquill sitting on this bed, doing...whatever it is he did when he didn't work. He glanced over at Trucy as she hummed while straightening up. He isn't sure if he should be alarmed at her calm at the situation. A normal teenager would have questioned why their father was allowing an ex-con to move in with them. Trucy of course wasn't a normal teenager.

"So, how are you feeling about all of this Truce?"

"You mean about Mr. Blackquill? I think it'll be cool. Athena says that he's really good with a Samurai sword. Maybe he'll teach me some moves that I can incorporate into my shows! Or maybe he'll let me use Taka."

"Taka..." Phoenix echoed. The bird, or more accurately, the hawk. Phoenix had forgotten about his house guests little pet. The bird lived at the courthouse while he was incarcerated and apparently migrated now that his master was free. The one he had become rather effective at dodging in the courtroom he would now have to dodge on his way to the bathroom in the morning.

"Don't worry daddy, Athena says the only thing Mr. Blackquill needs for Taka is an open window for him to come and go. And we've got that! It will be like any other house guest."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that Trucy."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm kind of curious where you found hawk bed sheets..." Phoenix said out loud as he watched Trucy fix up the guest bed. He wondered why she was never as willing to make up her own bed in the morning.

"You can find anything online daddy." Trucy smiled, putting on the matching pillow case before tossing it on the bed. "There, it's all ready for Mr. Blackquill. Isn't Athena coming by today?"

"She's across the hall at the agency with Apollo I think."

It was decided early on that Sunday would be move in day. It fit everyone's schedule perfectly, including Klavier Gavin who was generous enough to offer up his car to help Blackquill move his things from Athena's apartment to the Wright's.

"Ding Dong, I'm here boss!" Athena called out, closing the door to the apartment.

"I'm in the guest room Athena."

"Wow, hawk sheets? You really go all out for your houseguest's boss. An ace attorney and an ace landlord!" She beamed, flopping down on the bed.

"It was Trucy who decided on the sheets. How's thing at the office?"

Athena shrugged a bit. "Slow day so I made Apollo clean the toilet, just like you would."

"I'm sure someone will come along soon, but since you're not busy I was hoping I could ask you about some stuff about Prosecutor Blackquill."

Athena was what Phoenix liked to call the Blackquill whisperer. She was the only person the guy gave straight answers to and even those answers were sometimes drowned in vagueness and sarcasm but she always seemed to understand him regardless.

"You've got Simon questions, I've got Athena answers! Lay em on me."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. "Well, is there anything specific I should know about him?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "Not that I can think of. He's a pretty simple tenant. He'll buy his own food. He use to know how to cook when he was younger, he use to make me the best Japanese dishes. But it's been seven years. He didn't cook at my place but I don't know if it's because he doesn't remember how or because I insisted on making all his meals for him. He's still a bit of an insomniac and kind of blends in when it's dark so don't turn any corners too fast."

_Hmmm, a pale, 6'2, long haired prosecutor creeping around my apartment in the dark? Hall light is definitely staying on._

"So that's it? No special diets, samurai rules or anything?"

She laughed. "Boss! He's just a regular guy. Well...maybe not regular but he's no trouble at all, I promise. It'll be no different than if Mr. Edgeworth were staying here...only you know, he's less picky and judgmental."

"And what about that bird?"

"Taka? He's really sweet when he's not trying to claw your eyes out. Simon's BFF! He's excellently trained so he won't attack, unless Simon tells him to. Only exception is Apollo, he's got a real problem with Apollo."

"Who's got a problem with Apollo?" Apollo asked, as his head peeked inside of the room.

"Oh no one. What are you doing here! You're supposed to be scrubbing the toilet and waiting for clients." Athena frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"The toilet is clean, calm down. And the second part is why I came over. We've got a client Mr. Wright. Do you want to come over and speak to him?"

"Actually, why don't the two of you take this one? I'll get the next one."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure Mr. Wright?"

"Yup. You haven't led a case since Ms. Blackquill's right? I think you're overdue for it."

"Don't worry boss, we'll rack up another win for the Wright Anything Agency. Vamanos Apollo." She grinned as she pushed him out the door.

Phoenix sighed as he walked out to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Getting his badge back had really been a bittersweet affair. He loved being back in the courtroom again but sometimes it felt like too much time had passed and things wouldn't ever be like they were. Days of investigating with Maya, channeling Mia and facing Edgeworth in court were over. Even Gumshoe had moved on and became Chief of Police. It was weird to be considered someone's boss now, when his own career hadn't seemed long enough itself.

"No matter how good it feels to be back, it doesn't erase the seven years I lost."

* * *

Before he knew it, Sunday had arrived and it was officially move in day. Athena and Klavier had already headed back to Athena's apartment to get Blackquill's stuff. That left himself, Apollo and Trucy waiting back at his tiny apartment. Pearls had also dropped by to ensure the place was clean.

"I don't understand how you manage to clean your apartment but not your office Mr. Nick." Pearls sighed biting her thumb.

"Well...there are twice as many people in the office as there is here. And certain partners have desks as messy as mine. And a certain magician with her magic props."

Trucy pouted. "It's not my fault. We just don't have enough space to keep all of my stuff. We'd have more if we just got rid of Polly's desk."

"I like my desk, thank you! So how long do you think this will take?"

Phoenix shrugged setting down his glass of water. "Probably not that long. He's only been out of prison a few weeks so he more likely doesn't have that much stuff. The room isn't all that big either. When did Gavin get a car anyway?"

Apollo blushed turning his head away. "A little while ago. He probably got tired of me refusing to ride on the back of his motorcycle."

Trucy gave him a very sly grin while Pearl giggled into her hands. "Isn't true love wonderful Mr. Nick? When will you stop being so stubborn and find your own special someone?"

_Geez Pearls, you always find a way to bring the conversation back to my non-existent love life don't you?_ "I...don't know Pearls but when it happens, I promise you'll be one of the first people I tell, along with Trucy."

Pearl smiled. "Okay Mr. Nick. But remember, if you don't find anyone Master Maya will take you before you get too old."

_That's not really how it works._ "Thanks for looking out for me Pearls." Phoenix smiled before he quickly switched to another subject. "So Apollo, do you know who the prosecutor for that case you got Friday is going to be?"

He groaned slightly. "One of the Payne's, I didn't even bother paying attention to which one, they're both awful."

"Oh does that mean that Mr. Blackquill doesn't have a case either? Maybe he can help out at the agency. Or I can stay home from school and he can be my magician's assistant." Trucy beamed.

Phoenix laughed and gently patted Trucy on the head."First, you're not staying home from school. And second, prosecutors are normally busier than defense attorneys. So even if he's not facing Apollo, I'm sure Blackquill has his own cases that will keep him busy."

Apollo turned and pulled him off to the side. "Uhh, didn't Athena tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Prosecutor Blackquill is on temporary leave from the prosecutor's office. Because the trial that you and the Chief Prosecutor held wasn't official, there's still some paperwork that needs to be filed regarding his overturned conviction that. Klavier said Mr. Edgeworth is handling it but it'll probably be a little while before he's able to start prosecuting again."

It took Phoenix a few moments to fully digest all the information Apollo had just explained to him. Prosecutor Blackquill wasn't allowed to work at the moment, which meant he'd be home all day. Phoenix himself didn't have a case at the moment which meant that he'd also be home or at the agency for a good portion of the day. Athena was currently working on a case with Apollo which meant she WOULDN'T be there for most of the day.

_We're...going to be left alone?_

With great timing, Athena opened the door to the apartment. "We're home!" She teased, tugging in Simon by the arm of his coat. Klavier huffed and puffed behind them as he carried the boxes inside.

"Something the matter Gavin-dono? Was it not you who said my luggage did not appear to weigh much and could easily be moved single handedly?" Simon smirked looking at his fellow co-worker who was now slumped against the door.

"Ja, but I thought I would get a little help carrying them up the stairs."

The first thing Phoenix noticed was that the hawk was absent from Blackquill's shoulder. Hopefully it would remain that way for at least tonight. He couldn't worry about that hawk and the potential awkwardness of him having to entertain his house guest over the next few weeks.

"I'll help you now Mr. Gavin!" Trucy smiled and motioned over to Pearl to help her move the boxes into the guest room. When they returned both girls blushed when rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from the rock star.

"Since we are all here, why don't we rock this apartment tonight? As a little housewarming party for Herr Blackquill. Mein Forehead, Fraulein Cykes, shall we go pick up some food and drinks for the occasion?"

"Great idea Prosecutor Gavin. Let's go Apollo." Athena grinned as Phoenix watched them drag Apollo away. _Poor kid, seems like he never gets a say in anything._

Trucy and Pearl soon disappeared into Trucy's room leaving Simon and Phoenix on their own in the living room.

_Don't freak out; he's no different than anyone else. We're not in court right now and he's living in my house. He's not going to cut me down here._

"Prosecutor Blackquill I..."

"Wright-dono." Simon interrupted. "Seeing as I am now an inhabitant of your residence, you do not have to use my professional title when addressing me."

Phoenix nodded. "Well...do you want me to call you Simon?"

He hesitated before responding. "...you may call me Blackquill. And I will call you...Wright-dono."

_Well, This is progress, I think_ "Blackquill, I know my apartment isn't that big but you're free to make yourself at home anyway you choose."

Simon turned his upper body to look directly at Phoenix now. "After spending seven years locked away in the clink with a cell, I am not one to rush to judgment so quickly. I...appreciate the extended offer." He said with a rather stiff nod.

_He seems to be just as uncomfortable with this as me._ Phoenix noted. "Um, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

He smirked this time, much like he did during trials. "I have never been able to stop you in court, I expect nothing different from you."

Phoenix laughed awkwardly before continuing. "Well, I'm just curious as to why you accepted the offer. Not that I have a problem with it or anything just uhh...I was a little surprised you would rather be here than at Athena's."

Simon sat back against the back of the couch with his arms crossed. "Hmph, I could ask you a similar question. Why would you open your home to an ex-convict you don't know personally? The answer is rather simple. While we may have strong will for battle when standing in the courtroom, our defenses are weakened when up against big eyes and innocent yet devious smiles of certain teenage girls."

_So in other words, you couldn't say not to Athena. At least I don't feel like the only sucker now._

"As for your other question." He continued. "I am already forever indebted to Athena for her sacrifice for my well-being and I do not wish to take more of her life from her. She deserves some peace and privacy after what she had to endure. I also owe you for my and Athena's defense and this seems like the best solution. Consider the rent financial compensation for representing us."

Phoenix nodded. "That's fair, though you really don't need to repay me because..."

He got cut off when the others returned with the food and drinks. The kitchen wasn't big enough for them all to eat in so Athena suggested they all sit on the floor and eat as if they were in a Japanese restaurant. Everyone approved of the plan, especially Simon who gave Athena a very soft and genuine smile. The night ended with a drink for the guys as none of the girls were old enough to drink.

* * *

Soon, Klavier and Apollo headed home but dropped Pearl off at the train station on their way. Athena hung around a little longer to help Simon get situated. Trucy attempted to eavesdrop through the closed door but Phoenix quickly tugged her away. Athena emerged from the room about an hour later.

"Alright boss, I'm gonna go. Simon wants me to get home before it gets too dark outside. He treats me like such a little kid." She sighed. "I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

Phoenix laughed. "You sound like Trucy when you complain like that. Athena, why didn't you tell me Simon couldn't work right now?"

She bit her lip as she tugged on her ponytail. "It sorta slipped my mind. He's a bit cranky that he can't work. He doesn't like sitting around doing nothing. I think it reminds him of prison. That...doesn't change anything does it?"

"No not at all, I was just curious."

She smiled. "Oh okay. Don't worry boss, I think you and Simon will get along great. Have a good night!"

"Goodnight Athena." He saw her to the door and then made sure Trucy was in bed before walking to his room. He stopped momentarily in front of Simon's door as he considered being a good host and saying good night to him as well but decided against bothering the man and went to bed.

_Tomorrow is going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until the next morning that Phoenix seriously began questioning whether or not his generosity had any bounds at all. Here he was at 7am in his bed, with a stranger down the hall. Athena wasn't going to be around to translate the Blackquill-isms. Of course, he could go down to the courthouse and watch their trial. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him but there were two problems with that plan. First, there would be no one at the agency and second, it'd probably be bad manners to leave his houseguest all by himself on the first day.

Nothing strange happened overnight thankfully. A wild hawk didn't peck his eyes out and he assumed he didn't have any organs cut from his body. He heard footsteps pass by his door which he assumed belonged to Trucy. She was always up before him and had long accepted the fact that he would never be a morning person. He still made sure to be up to see her off to school at least.

For reasons he couldn't explain, Phoenix felt a bit self-conscious about Blackquill seeing him in his pajamas so he showered and changed into his suit. There wasn't even a bird attack on the way to the bathroom. So far, so good.

As he walked down the hall, he saw Blackquill's door slightly ajar and couldn't resist peeking inside. There was no sign of his guest or his feathered friend but there was a large katana lying across the neatly made bed.

_Jeez, he actually brought that sword with him?_ Phoenix mumbled to himself walking towards the kitchen. As he approached, he could hear Simon and Trucy in the kitchen. Again, he wasn't sure if he was grateful or worried about her comfort with strangers. It was odd seeing the prosecutor in a t-shirt and sweatpants with a serious case of bed head. Half the hair hanging loosely from his ponytail. Though he wasn't sure what he was expecting either. Surely the man didn't sleep in his suit and coat, that'd be ridiculous.

From where he was standing he couldn't hear their conversation very well but he knew Trucy was making breakfast, as she did every morning. The man absolutely towered over her short frame but she didn't show a hint of being intimidated.

"Do you want pancakes or eggs Mr. Simon?" Trucy asked as she dug various things out of the cabinets.

"I'm sure whatever you make will be suitable." His voice was as low as always, but the harshness that accompanied it in court was non-existant.

She gave him a warm smile. "You darn right. No one can say no to Trucy's magical blueberry pancakes. Can Taka have pancakes?" She reached forward toward the bird that was perched on Simon's shoulder. Before Phoenix had a chance to launch himself into the kitchen to keep her finger from being snapped off, he saw the bird lean forward in an attempt to be petted.

Simon offered her a small smirk. "I will ask you to refrain from feeding Taka. He's not exactly a house pet. He has his own food and I wouldn't want him to fall ill from eating table food. With the exception of crackers."

Trucy pouted slightly but smiled when Taka ran his head against her outstretched finger. "Aww he's so sweet. I don't get why daddy and Polly are afraid of him."

"Because he's usually puffed up ten times bigger and trying to scratch our eyes out." Phoenix piped in finally walking into the kitchen.

"He's merely ensuring that the trial is swift and efficient. Taka does not like to waste precious time."

"Yeah, daddy. Mr. Taka is just trying to make sure that you don't waste any time with your bluffing." Trucy grinned.

_He's been here for less than twenty four hours and she's already on Team Simon. I guess I should get use to this_. "Finish up those pancakes so you can get ready for school."

"Do I have to? I should stay home and show Mr. Simon around the agency and apartment."

"He practically saw the entire thing when he got up this morning Truce. It's not like we have a mansion. And I think I can handle things." Phoenix smiled walking over to the coffee machine.

Trucy pouted again before turning her attention back to Simon. "If you're always awake this early, maybe I can give you some cooking lessons. Athena said you might not remember how to cook because it's been a long time. Then you can cook for daddy when I have to work so he doesn't have to live off noodles."

Phoenix groaned softly. Thankful his back was turned so he couldn't see the satisfied smug smirk on Blackquill's face that he knew was there. The duration of breakfast went on without incident with Trucy initiatiing lighthearted conversations as they ate while Phoenix watched Taka out of the corner of his eye. Once they were finished, Phoenix moved to clean up the table but Simon nudged him out of the way.

"You don't have to do that, you're the guest." He protested.

"Balderdash. I'm a tenant and I'm not above doing chores. I was rather good at them when I was in the clink. Go see to it that your daughter gets ready for school Wright-dono."

Trucy smiled and grabbed his arm tugging him out of the kitchen before he had a chance to object again. "Isn't it nice to have a house guest that you don't even have to ask to clean? He does it all on his own!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Trucy was out the door. He almost considered letting her stay home since she had a way of making the atmosphere seem less awkward. That wouldn't be optimal parenting of course. By 9am he and Blackquill headed across the hall to open the agency. Apollo and Athena dropped by on their way to court but only hang around for five minutes.

"You two have a good day together." Athena smiled as she and Apollo left.

The next few hours were spent in silence, Simon busied himself by exploring the strange props that Trucy left lying around the office. Phoenix cleaned as he waited for calls or clients.

_I don't get it. I'm a pretty outgoing person. I hated being left in this office by myself when I wasn't a lawyer so why is it that I'm having such a hard time starting a conversation? Now that I think about it, most of the friends I have besides Larry were people I met through work. I guess I'm not as outgoing as I thought I was. Still, this silence is killing me and the days will just drag on if we keep up like this._

Sighing softly, he continued to clean hoping that something would come to mind as he did. After stumbling upon Trucy's magic panties he managed to find his magatama and some old pictures he had been meaning to put up in the office. When he looked over his shoulder, he noticed Simon sifting through the box of Steel Samurai and Pink Princess DVDs Maya sent him.

He chuckled softly thinking back to that case. It felt as if it were a lifetime ago.

"And what has caught your amusement Wright-dono?" Simon asked looking up from the box.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the time I almost got rubbed out by mobsters."

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Mobsters you say? So I am not the first to threaten your life? You have my attention."

"Now that I think about it, my life has been in danger more than you'd expect for just a defense attorney. I only thought about it because of that box of Steel Samurai dvds. Are you a fan?"

Simon snorted slightly immediately closing the box. "I recall seeing the show years ago when it was my duty to look after Athena."

Phoenix nodded, though it took everything in him to not smirk. _Nice try, but Athena already let me know of your little secret. I swear he's like a mini samurai Edgeworth with that fanboy denial_. "Well it was during a case involving that show that I almost got 'rubbed out' as they say."

"When you defended Will Powers?"

"Yeah. You followed that case?"

"I was in the middle of law school during that case. I kept track of most of Chief Edgeworth's cases at the time. A number of them which were won by you."

Phoenix chuckled in response. "So you were an Edgeworth fanboy when you were in law school?" _It's not that hard to imagine, really._

Simon's eyes narrowed. "I will not allow you to refer to me as such. I was an admirer of his work ethic and professionalism." He cleared his throat and redirected his gaze back to the box. "You don't strike me as a Steel Samurai or Pink Princess fan. Though I do recall hearing the theme music on your phone one time."

"I-uh, well I'm not really a fan of the show. Mr. Powers is great though. My old assistant Maya was wild about the show though."

Simon nodded in response. "Maya Fey, the spirit medium. She might also hold the record for how many times she was accused of murder before her 21st birthday."

Phoenix smiled thinking back to all of his adventures with the young burger lover. It seemed like it was such a long time ago. _Man she would flip meeting someone like him, I bet._ "That's right. She's the Master of Kurain now which keeps her too busy to get framed for murder thankfully. She'll be coming down to visit soon to meet Athena and Apollo. If you're still here when she visits she'll probably want to meet you as well. You've already met Pearls."

"That bubbly, yet intimidating child who insists I must be Athena's 'special someone'?"

"Heh, sorry about that. She's just really moved by acts of kindness and bravery. And what you were willing to do for Athena isn't exactly a small favor."

Simon raised an eyebrow looking at him. "I only fulfilled the wishes of my deeply respected mentor. That's not that different from your own experience is it? Your continued affiliation with the Fey's was out of respect for your deceased mentor Mia Fey."

_Is-is that what I did? I never really thought about Mia's death all that much. Didn't have much time with Maya being accused right after it happened and then me. I don't think I'm anywhere as good as a mentor as she was. I haven't spoken to her in a while, maybe I should change that sometime soon so they can meet her too._ "Hey, I guess you're right. No wonder Pearls spent years trying to get me and Maya together. I'm her real life steel samurai."

The other man snorted loudly and shot him a smirk. "Surely you jest. Your loyalty to look after your mentor's family is honorable, but you Wright-dono, even with your sharp courtroom blade are in no way a true samurai."

"OBJECTION! Why couldn't I be a real samurai? I ran across a burning bridge to save Maya's life."

"SILENCE! I nearly got executed for Athena. You can't compare the two."

* * *

Trucy returned home from school at around 4pm while Athena and Apollo were still stuck at the courthouse. Apparently their trial was giving them more problems than the expected. Still, Trucy thought they were lucky because they got to spend all that time looking at Prosecutor Gavin.

As she approached the door of the agency she could hear arguing coming from inside. "Oh boy, I've only been gone for a few hours."

She opened the door as quiet as she could and peeked her head inside first.

"This is a true battle scar. I acquired it in a very nasty prison cafeteria brawl against numerous adverseries." Simon argued, bunching the sleeve of his shirt up around his shoulder blade.

"Yeah well, look at this! I got this when I was hit by a car and thrown thirty feet." Phoenix responded, pulling up his pants leg as he balanced his leg on the table.

Trucy blinked trying to figure out what was going and why the two were seemingly showing off random body parts to one another. "D-Daddy? I'm home."

Phoenix and Simon broke off their temporary stare down when they heard her voice, immediately fixing their clothes.

"Hey Truce, I didn't hear you come in. It's uh...not what it looks like. We were just comparing battle scars."

Trucy stared at them with an unreadable expression for a few more moments before shrugging. "That's okay daddy. I'm just going to go do my homework. You...just finish whatever it is you two were doing."She grinned, balancing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and bounced off to do her homework.

Phoenix sighed softly and turned back around to face Blackquill. "How long do you think we have before it's vastly misinterpreted?"

Simon sighed rubbing his forehead. "If magical-dono has a cell phone on her, than I fear we are already too late."


	4. Chapter 4

The low buzzing of Simon's cell phone vibrating filled the kitchen as they all sat down to eat dinner. No doubt the messages and/or phone calls were all from Athena trying to find out more information about what vague text Trucy probably sent her.

Phoenix could picture it in his head. 'My daddy and Mr. Simon are showing their stuff to one another' sounded like something his daughter would type without realizing the reaction she'd provoke out of the unsuspecting.

"Are you ever going to answer her?" He asked sipping on a glass of water as they ate.

Simon smirked. "What's the fun in that?"

_I can't argue with that, I suppose teasing Athena is like me teasing Apollo. It certainly has a certain fun factor to it._ "I guess you're right. Especially since we all know why she's calling in the first place."

Trucy blinked. "What? I didn't do anything daddy!"

"I've heard that far too many times to even consider believing it. You probably told her something very vague and it's causing her to freak out."

Simon chuckled and continued eating. "Indeed, though perhaps I will relieve her of her curiosity later tonight if I'm feeling generous."

Phoenix laughed. "Please do before she comes over to make sure that you're still alive."

Empty plates soon lay on the small kitchen table as both Phoenix and Trucy stared at the plates before looking at Simon. His only response was a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something you wish me to attend to?"

"Well, you did offer to do the breakfast dishes..." He noted.

Simon snorted. "And, your point? I said I was an equal tenant, which means that we share the cleaning duties. I did my part this morning, now it's time for one of you to do your share."

The father and daughter duo shared another look before Trucy smiled. "That's fine. Daddy, why don't we flip a coin to see who does the dishes?" She pulled a coin out of her cape.

"Okay, you flip. I call tails."

Trucy tossed the coin in the air and before he had a chance to blink, Phoenix saw a brief flash of black as Simon grabbed the coin.

"Magical-dono, I see that you are a little sneaky." He smirked flipping the coin between his fingers.

She pouted in response. "Awww, how did you know?"

"Time in the clink has made me suspicious of most intentions. Your punishment for such an act is to do the dishes."

"Ugh, it's like having another dad in the house." She mumbled as she cleared the plates off the table.

"Come Wright-dono; let's leave her to her chore." Simon said, walking into the living room.

Phoenix followed, though he was still trying to figure out what he missed in the vague interaction between the two. "Ummmm, I have no idea what just happened so you're going to have to try and explain it to me."

Simon made himself comfortable on the couch. "Your daughter is at a very mischievous age and she's a magician. Did it not occur to you that she would have ulterior motives when she proposed a coin toss?" He tossed the coin over to him. "Double sided coin. If you wish to survive what's left of her teenage years Wright-dono, then you need to sharpen your parental instincts."

_He's been here 24 hours and already have a handle on Trucy, I'm impressed. I haven't even fully figured out Trucy and she's been with me for over eight years. He did study psychology, maybe which helps him? Or he's got some special ability I don't know about. I can't even say I'd be surprised._"How'd you know?"

He shrugged slightly. "It's just like I told her, being in prison made me wary of everyone and every action. That and I spent enough time around Athena as a child to realize that children will try to play you any chance they get, in particularly girls. Athena was young and usually naive about most things but she was very clever when it came to chore aversion. When did you adopt her?"

Phoenix smiled playing with the chain on his locket. "It's been eight years now. I don't know if you remember the Gramarye case with Prosecutor Gavin but it was right after that."

Simon looked as if he was searching his mind. "The one where the defendant pulled a disappearing act?"

"That's the one. He disappeared but left me his daughter. I had just already lost my job but she was alone so I figured...we could be alone together."

"So you adopted a child even though you had no means of providing for her? That was...noble."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Simon. "Don't you mean irresponsible? Foolish?"

"No. Had my situation gone differently, I probably would have tried to adopt Athena. Regardless of the haste in which your decision was made, she seems healthy and happy so you must have done a sufficient job. She stayed calm under my sister's kidnapping attempt even though her life was directly threatened."

"Yeah, I guess that must be from all the accidents I should have died from by now."

Simon smirked, though it wasn't his typical devious smirk. It was more of a playful one, Phoenix thought. "Indeed, you've proven to be quite invincible. I should perhaps stop being mean and give Athena a call. My conscience will not allow me to ignore her all night long." And with that he retreated to his room.

Phoenix sat on the couch trying to process their conversation in his head. Blackquill had complimented his parenting and for some odd reason it made him feel pretty damn good. In fact, being able to have an adult conversation with someone who he didn't have some kind of emotional ties with was nice for a change. Sure, he had helped saved him from death row but that was more connected to Athena.

_He's never known me before right now so I don't have to feel like I've let him down over the past eight years like I do with everyone else. Maybe he won't be bad company after all._

* * *

After a week, Simon and Phoenix found themselves comfortable within each other's presence. Their conversations varied from work related topics to complete randomness. They cleaned the office together which was where Phoenix discovered Simon was rather precise and anal when it came to organizing. He got an introduction to Charley which Taka seemed to enjoy trying to perch on. They even watched a few episodes of the Steel Samurai. Phoenix wasn't a huge fan of the show, even after all these years but Simon wasn't the exuberant type like Maya and that somehow made the show more bearable.

Apollo and Athena won their case and were also around the agency during the day waiting for more clients. It was three days before another client came along. Simon made a joke about realizing why the three lawyers could barely afford anything with the way cases trinkled in. He passed it off to Apollo and Athena again leaving him and Simon on their own again. And he found himself liking that more and more with each passing day.

"Why are you here, Wright-dono?" Simon asked, though he never looked up from his phone.

It was the first thing he said all morning and Phoenix wasn't sure how to respond. He was still in the process of fully understanding vague Blackquill-isms. _Man if this is what Apollo had to put up with his first year, I don't blame him for punching me in the face._

He decided to go with the most obvious response. "I work here?"

There was an annoyed snort before a response. "I meant why you are always here? You're a lawyer aren't you? Why didn't you take that case that came in?"

Phoenix shrugged slightly. "I thought it would be good for Apollo and Athena to get. They get antsy if they don't work for too long."

This time Simon looked up at him. "Yes but after eight years you must be antsier than they are. Have you even taken a case since the phantom? It seems you're apprehensive about something."

_Damn you and your people watching and psychology. Ugh._ "Can I ask you something. How did it feel when you went back to prosecuting after six years?"

He rubbed his chin, giving the question some thought. "Well I was relieved to finally be out of that cell more than twenty minutes a day. I suppose I felt out of my element."

"My disbarment was longer than my law career." Phoenix mumbled with a bitter laugh. "I lost everything, for seven years. Even a way to take care of myself to the point that I had to rely on my adopted daughter to make money for us. Throughout that time all I wanted was to be a lawyer again. I could have taken the bar as soon as Apollo cleared my name but I didn't. I didn't do it until Edgeworth asked me to help him with your case. And then my first case was against you and you were sharp as hell. And it felt good to be behind that bench again, but it wasn't the same."

He sunk down into the cushions of the agency couch, rubbing his hands against his face. "It's not the same. No Edgeworth, no Maya, no Gumshoe. I'm supposed to be a mentor now. I've only been an active lawyer for three years, haven't done it in eight years and yet I'm suppose to guide others?"

"Cease the pity Wright-dono." Simon finally interrupted. "When I first joined the prosecutor's office do you know what everyone's goal there was? To defeat you. Everyone wanted to be the person to hand you defeat, myself included. That was eight years ago. And now? Now some prosecutor's fear seeing your name on the court papers because they know what you're capable of and most still want to defeat you in court. Do you know why I really took that case at Shipshape Aquarium?"

"Because you wanted to prove I was full of myself right?"

"Hardly. I didn't get to face off with you in courtroom battle before I went to prison and since I thought I was going to die in six months, I'd be a fool to pass up the chance now. The only interest I had in the case was when Fool Bright mentioned your name. I also knew that if she got wind of my execution, Athena might be desperate enough to ask you for help saving me. I wanted to see if anything had changed about you in the past eight years."

Phoenix brought his hands down and looked over at him. "Did it?"

"Yes. You had a confidence you hadn't had before, as if you had been a lawyer the entire time. I suppose being a lawyer is like riding a bike, you slipped back into the role easy enough."

"I saw your first trial against Apollo, you didn't look rusty either."

Simon smirked. "I was always doing some sort of studying and I trust you were as well. Things are going to be different, life and law kept going while we were left behind. We were both forgotten about and shamed for things that we didn't do. While part of the burden lies on our shoulders, there was certainly no extra effort in trying to save us from our fates. Besides our friends and families advocating on our behalves, we were hung out to dry."

Phoenix sighed. "Yeah, but I shouldn't complain. You had it a lot worse than me."

"Perhaps physically, but mentally we were both captives of the same prison. And there will always be those that doubt our innocence but we have a chance to redeem ourselves as well as prove everyone else wrong. Things aren't the same but perhaps that can work to our advantage. We've punished ourselves for long enough, Time to take all of those bitter feelings into fuel for our battles. We have been out of combat for years, how fitting would it be for us to defeat those that are deemed the law worlds new best and brightest?"''

He laughed straightening up. "So basically us two old, has-beens coming back with a vengeance kicking ass?"

"Indeed; though I'm unable to do that at the moment. That leaves you to find redemption for the both of us. Take the next case that comes your way and make heads roll."

_Jeez, a little violent aren't you? But I'm game!_ "Deal. I'll do it for both of us."


End file.
